Catopesra
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Policeman |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mosco (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji=Kayo (teammate) Borareta (teammate) Koitsukai (teammate) Paparoni (teammate) Biarra (teammate) Pancea (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. He is a policeman that protects his universe. Appearance Katopesla is a modified humanoid warrior wearing a blue with white suit that has a visor helmet and he has a large P on his chest. He wears yellow gloves, yellow boots and he has a beltbuckle which glows and enables him to change to different modes. Without his helmet he is shown to have blue skin, white hair, and he wears sunglasses. Personality Katopesla seems to be calculative and fairly strategic, as shown when he, along with Biarra, created and executed a somewhat elaborate plan to ambush Jiren. He seems to have a strong sense of justice, similar to the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 as he wanted to fight and defeat Frieza several times, despite how easily Frieza defeated him during their earlier encounter, but he only wanted to fight him in his Whirlwind Speed Mode. This shows that he knew his regular mode was weaker than Frieza. He also seems to be very courageous, as shown when he confronted Frieza when he was rampaging through the arena and shooting ki blasts everywhere, which made Dyspo to lose will to fight. He seems to be merciless and cold at times, as shown when he told Android 17 that there is no mercy in war, who was asking him why he would hit a girl. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Katopesla appeared on Mosco's planet hidden in the shadows, and was then seen alongside his team at the Tournament of Power. When the tournament began, he fought Hop, and was later blasted away by Frieza. During the struggle between Jiren, and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Katopesla was seen clashing with Pirina of Universe 6, while standing next to Biarra, who was fighting Saonel. Later on in the Tournament, Katopesla was seen squaring off with Cabba, but Cabba lost Katopesla in the dust. When the tournament was halfway over, and after Jiren had defeated Hit, Katopesla and Biarra plotted to ambush Jiren while he was in mediation. As a distraction to lure Toppo and Dyspo away from Jiren, Biarra challenged the two Pride Troopers to a fight. While the two of them were rushing at Biarra, Biarra yelled at Katopesla to go attack Jiren, as now was his chance since he was unguarded, and deep in mediation. Surprised, Toppo and Dyspo immediately stopped their rushing assault and looked behind them, as Katopesla went in and attempted to attack Jiren. Katopesla was not powerful enough to breakthrough the protective shield Jiren had projected on himself however, immediately repelling him. Katopesla and Biarra were then confronted by Toppo and Dyspo, where the former told Katopesla why he could not harm Jiren. While Katopesla was fighting Zarbuto, they were blown away by Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Caulifla's battle when their ki blasts combine and fists colliding, creating a massive shockwave. While Frieza was rampaging through the arena, Katopesla confronted him, and introduced himself as a policeman of Universe 3. He then started to switch modes to challenge Frieza, but he was knocked away by Goku's fight with Kale and Caulifla when they came crashing towards him. Katopesla flew in the air, landing on his hands, then jumping on his feet, easily recovering. Not long after, he approached Frieza again, this time successfully activating his Whirlwind Speed Mode, which turned him red. He challenged Frieza to catch him, as his speed became 300 times faster, and disappeared, not knowing that Frieza had chose to ignore him so he could watch the fight between Goku, Caulifla, and Kale. Katopelsa confronted Android 18, introduced himself, and posed. He saw Android 18 had an injury on her leg from a previous explosion. Android 18 then takes a fighting stance and urges him to bring it on, but the android is shocked when Katopelsa immediately appears behind her, stating that he is indeed fast. Katopelsa went in for the attack, and was about to punch her in the face, however, Android 17 stepped in and caught his fist with his hand, surprising Katopesla, as 17 wasn't in sight before. The male android then punched Katopelsa while he had him in his grasp. While Katoplesa was on the ground 17 shot a ki blast directly at his body. This sent him flying away Later, he finds Vegeta, and tells him his luck is over. He then changes to his Raging Battle Mode, and starts to punch him repeatedly. Vegeta was merely allowing him to hit him, as he was trying to obtain Ultra Instinct. Katopesla then said his next attack would finish Vegeta, and sent a punch at Vegeta. The Saiyan caught the punch, then sent Katopesla flying as he got tired of Katopesla's onslaught. After Universes 2 and 6 were erased, Katopesla once again approached Vegeta, who responded to this by saying he's in a bad mood. Katopesla exchanged blows with Vegeta, but he sent Katopesla flying. Katopesla then proceeded to transform into his Ultimate Mode and told Vegeta that his speed and power were 300x in this mode. Vegeta attacked him while he was distracted and talking. Katopesla responded to this action by saying it's unfair that Vegeta attacked him mid sentence. Vegeta responded to this by saying that he does not want to listen to Katopesla's bragging. Katopesla then began to attack Vegeta, forcing him to transform into his Super Saiyan form. Katopesla and Super Saiyan Vegeta then started to rapidly attack each other. Eventually Katopesla jumped back and launched Katopesla The Final Mission while Vegeta responded by firing his Final Flash. Their blasts collided, and struggled, but Vegeta's Final Flash won, sending Katopesla flying. Right before he was going to fall off the arena, he caught himself, and balanced himself. However, he was then unexpectedly hit off the arena by the invisible warrior of Universe 4, Gamisaras. He was officially eliminated, and sent to Universe's bench. He took off his helmet and was asked by Mosco what had happened. He replied by saying he does not know what happened, and it was like someone pushed his feet from under him. Power ;Manga and Anime Katopesla was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. When the Tournament of Power began, Katopesla was able to match Hop in combat. However, he was no match for Final Form Frieza. He wasn't strong enough to break through Jiren's barrier. Even when utilizing his Whirlwind Speed Mode, Frieza ignored him. Despite this, while in his Whirlwind Speed Mode, he was able to get behind Android 18 without her noticing it. However, he was unable to escape the grasp of Android 17 and was punched in the stomach, then knocked back by a Ki Blast from the android. In his Raging Battle Mode, he was able to damage Vegeta, but apparently only because the Saiyan was letting it in hopes of accessing Ultra Instinct by emptying his mind. However, once Vegeta gave up on that goal, Vegeta revealed to be basically unfazed by the assault, quickly overpowering Katopesla. In his Ultimate Mode, he was able to briefly hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta. His Katopesla The Final Mission was overpowered by Super Saiyan Vegeta's Final Flash. He was knocked out of the arena by Gamisaras. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Katopesla was a key player for Team Universe 3 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques *'Katopesla The Final Mission' - Katopesla fires a powerful finger beam from his pointing finger. It is powerful enough to hold off Super Saiyan Vegeta's Final Flash for a while. Transformations Whirlwind Speed Mode thumb|Katopesla's Whirlwind Speed Mode is a mode where Katopesla's suit turns red, his visor turns purple, and his speed increases to become 300x what it was in his normal mode. In this mode, his speed was superior to that of Android 18. Raging Battle Mode is a mode where Katopesla's suit turns yellow, his visor turns red, and his power increases to become 300x what it was in his normal mode. Ultimate Mode Ultimate Mode is a mode where Katopesla's suit turns purple, his visor turns green, and both his power and speed increase to become 300x what it was in his normal mode. Voice actors *Japanese: Yūsei Oda *English: TBA Battles *Katopesla vs. Hop *Katopesla vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Katopesla vs. Pirina *Katopesla vs. Cabba *Katopesla and Biarra vs. Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo *Katopesla vs. Zarbuto *Katopesla (Whirlwind Speed Mode) vs. Android 18 *Katopesla (Whirlwind Speed Mode) vs. Android 17 *Katopesla (Whirlwind Speed Mode/Raging Battle Mode) vs. Vegeta *Katopesla (Raging Battle Mode/Ultimate Mode) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) *Katopesla (Ultimate Mode) vs. Gamisaras Trivia *Katopesla's name comes from the Italian word pescatora. *He appears to be an homage to the Kamen Rider franchise. In particular, his status as a heroic cyborg and his belt's design seem to be explicit references to the original Kamen Rider, while his ability to change forms is a trait common to the Heisei-era (2000-onwards) Riders. **His design also bears similarities to the heroes of Tatsunoko Productions, his costume resembling Hurricane Polimar in specific. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Police